fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden Frontier Mirror Universe Timeline
1776 – The American Colonies declare their collective independence from the British Empire. 1781 – The newly formed United States of America wins its independence. Over 20,000 loyalists were killed as they tried to flee the new country. South Carolina tried to stay with Britain but their entire legislature was hanged as traitors and the colony was reincorporated with North Carolina. The government is similar to our universe but the President is much more powerful. America begins construction of a large army and navy. 1799-1817 – In his farewell address, President George Washington states that independence must be maintained at any cost. Napoleon bid his time and then led a coup to seize power in France. Over the next several years he consolidates his power in Western Europe. His follies in Egypt however show that he is not invincible and he is constantly at war with the rest of Europe. In 1803 he sells Louisiana to America and forms a formal alliance against Britain. 1812 – America declares war on Britain, by late 1813 Upper and Lower Canada have been completely conquered with captured soldiers sold into slavery. A few Québécois talk about going back to France but they soon disappear. The British burn Washington, D.C. completely to the ground and attack Baltimore although they are forced to withdraw when General Andrew Jackson's army arrives. Betraying their alliance, America signs a treaty with Britain confidant that they are no longer a threat to America's survival. During this time slavery and the slave trade stayed legal although it is not limited by race. 1817 – With the vultures circling, Napoleon falls back to France proper and wages a defensive war. When the Prussian, Russian, and British armies converge on Paris; they burn the city although it was mostly evacuated. Napoleon is found outside the city, hanging from a tree. 1836 – With insistence from the United States, Texas declares its independence and immediately asks to be annexed to the US. Although Britain wants to check American power, they are not going to war over Mexico. Although it takes some time, by 1839 American troops reached the UP border (United Provinces of Central America). It's estimated that over a million Mexicans died as any village or town that resisted was destroyed with the people still inside. The rest of Mexico quickly fell into line and eventually came to be just as ambitious as other states. 1860 – With the election of Abraham Lincoln as President and Hannibal Hamlin as Vice President, six states within the American South succeeded from the Union and form the Confederate States of America on February 4, 1861. Called a confederacy, it was really a loose union of almost completely independent states with their governors being virtual dictators. A few weeks later, Lincoln declared martial law over the entire continent to quell suspected secessionists movements. The war was over within two years as the Confederacy had split apart and the Confederate states had started looking after their respective own interests. Since slavery was never seen in racial terms, there was little discrimination against freed blacks even though they were most of the slaves. Escaped slaves were always local heroes where they arrived as they demonstrated strength and courage, values Americans worshipped. 1863 – Lincoln has every state level and higher office holder in the former Confederacy publicly hanged. Jefferson Davis is tortured to death on the Mall in Washington. As he is whipping, the horses that are about to draw Davis, John Wilkes Booth, a Confederate mercenary shoots Lincoln for having his brother executed for treason. Booth is shot right away and Congress is happy martial law is lifted by President Hannibal Hamlin. 1864 – During his campaign, President Hamlin is found murdered on his train car. William Seward is elected President on an expansionist platform. He signs an alliance with Russia and buys Alaska. 1865-1872 – Over Seward's next two terms, all of Central America and most of northern South America is conquered by the United States. By 1870, American ironclad battleships can be seen around the globe and America surpassed Britain in economic production. Prussia conquers the rest of the North German Confederation and although it can't crack Austria, France falls easily and loses a lot of territory. 1873-1877 - William Tecumseh Sherman is elected President of the United States over his popularity in crushing the Colombian insurrection. His famous pre-campaign quote is "If nominated I will win, if elected I will conquer!" The rest of South America falls by the end of his term and as a celebration he commissions a contest to redesign the flag. The winner designed a red flag to represent the blood spilled to come this far with an outline of the globe centered on the Western Hemisphere. As a personal touch, Sherman adds a sword going through the planet, the hilt appearing to protrude from the North Pole and the point coming out behind the South Pole. He privately stated the sword was "a sign of things to come." 1881 – The United States participates in the dividing up of Africa (there was no Liberia). Small nations are excluded. The only colonial powers are the United States, Great Britain, Germany, and Italy. Italy just gets Libya; Germany gets East Africa from Tanganyika south to South Africa and all of Central Africa south of the Congo. Britain gets most of North Africa south to Kenya and America gets the entire west coast and east until Central Africa. Ethiopia sees the writing on the wall and quickly grabs Somalia and Eritrea before the other powers move in. 1896 - After defeating the former governor of Ohio, William McKinley to win the Republican Party nomination for President, Theodore Roosevelt is elected President of the United States over William Jennings Bryan. 1898 – President Roosevelt declares war on Spain for refusing to sell Cuba and its remaining Caribbean territories. By 1900 Spain has lost its entire colonial empire to America and surrenders before they can invade Spain itself. The Philippines loses almost half its population including nearly every Muslim. When this became public, Roosevelt simply stated, "the balance of terror must be maintained." 1900 - Defeating William Jennings Bryan in a presidential election again, Roosevelt is re-elected in a landslide. 1902 – Roosevelt's popularity is soaring, on the day he was supposed to announce his second re-election campaign, he instead announced that he is dissolving the United States and replacing it with the American Empire. Troops appear at the Capitol building and with the Senators and Representatives surrounded, they confirm the changes and dissolve themselves. Roosevelt lets them live as a testament to his legality but whenever he hears some grumbling, some of them disappear. Over the next several years, he completely reforms the government. A puppet legislature is placed and Roosevelt can overrule any court ruling. A new Constitution is written which ensures the same rights (in theory) but in practice only lip service is paid to it, however this new constitution does give women the right to vote. The Supreme Court can be overruled by the new Senate (of course all the Senators are appointed by Roosevelt). Vice-President McKinley goes into retirement. 1903 - Roosevelt declares himself Emperor but makes sure the position isn't heredity to maintain the illusion that anyone can become emperor. 1904 – The Russo-Japanese War starts. In the interest of showing the world how the Empire isn't a threat to them, Roosevelt meets with representatives of Japan and Russia in Los Angeles. Upon learning of the strategic situation however, the Empire immediately abrogates its treaty with Russia and makes a deal with Japan, who get Korea and as many Chinese ports they can take while the American Empire gets all the Russian territories it can take. Russia finally throws in the towel when it hears American soldiers are fishing on Lake Baikal. Half of Siberia is annexed by the Empire and Japan immediately began to cleanse the Korean peninsula of anyone who doesn't convert to Japanese culture. 1912 - Thomas Woodrow Wilson, stages a coup against Roosevelt, he has a small loyal military unit ambush his hunting party in Africa. Wilson seizes power in Washington and tells the public Roosevelt was killed by a lion. Nobody believes him but that's as close to a peaceful transition of power as they're going to get. During this transitional period, the people of the Empire are still citizens, not subjects. Roosevelt and Wilson set precedents of Emperors behaving like Presidents, not royalty. There are no other 'royal' positions and as no one inherits the office. 1914 – When the Great War began in Europe, the American Empire sides with Germany and Austria. Britain has always been a thorn in the Empire's side and there had been low level skirmishing in Africa for years. As a provocation (Wilson thought he needed one) the Empire sent a lone grain freighter on its way to Germany. Britain sinks it and America declares war on the Allies. 1915-1919 – The Empire War begins in the Atlantic Ocean and Africa. The world's two strongest empires ignore the other's belligerence and go at each other's throats. Almost every week for two years there was a sailor's body that washed ashore in Massachusetts. The American Empire wasn't able to send many reinforcements to Africa but most people there were already assimilated and it was run separately. By 1917 the British Royal Navy was defeated and an American invasion force landed on the island of Great Britain. General John "Black Death" Pershing razed most of Wales before the rest of the country surrendered. In 1919, Germany had finally conquered France who never surrendered. Russia lost a good deal of its territory as well and Italy (who joined Germany) got some of the Balkans. The Ottoman Empire still collapsed with its constituent parts becoming independent. Germany was the big winner, during the war it took control of Austria, which could barely feed itself. After the war, they annexed it along with most of Europe. Kaiser Wilhelm II declared himself the Kaiser of all Europe and renamed it the European Empire. The American Empire conquered Ireland and all British territories except South Africa and Australia which both become completely independent and a small amount of land in Africa that Germany got to first. In Britain itself, anyone who had a royal title was executed along with most of Parliament, much the same happened across Europe. Russia was a shell of its former self, the American Empire though didn't have the troops to send to Siberia and neither did Russia so the border didn't change there. Over the next several years, Russia will fall into the European sphere of interest. Former French territories go to Europe except for their possessions in the Americas, which the Germans let the American Empire have. While this was going on, democracy still exist on the local level in America although political parties have vanished. 1925 - Most remaining world territory by this time is divided up by the major world powers. Japan evacuates the small enclaves of China as its becoming untenable. They grab some former British territories in the Far East and Taiwan. China, with an unbroken dynastic regime, grabs Tibet and some more territory in the west. Europe gets much of the Middle East except Turkey and the Arabian Peninsula, which go to the American Empire. The Persian Empire, which reformed after the war gets Iraq and Kuwait. 1925-1945 – Known as the "Time of Peace" as most powers consolidate their gains. Despite the name, millions are killed in forced population movements, exterminations, and assimilations. Basic international institutions pop up mostly in the form of trade pacts. The only independent nations left are Sweden, Norway, Denmark, the American Empire, the European Empire, the Chinese Empire, the Japanese Empire, the Persian Empire, the Union of South Africa, and the Australian Republic, the latter two run by dictators. Also important is a revitalization of interest in classical literature and thought. The term 'terran' is beginning to outpace 'human' when speaking of all the people of Earth. First and foremost still, people are loyal to their governments. Emperors during this period include Huey Long, J. Edgar Hoover, and Joseph McCarthy in America. Fredrick II and Adolf Hitler (via a coup) in Europe, and just Hirohito in Japan. 1945 – Dissatisfied over Scandinavia's reluctance to integrate further with Europe, the European Empire 'all of a sudden' declares war and invades with over two million troops. The only reason the war took four months was because of guerilla resistance in the mountains. 1946 – Fearful over Europe's power, Russia and Persia sign a formal alliance. 1951 – The American Empire secretly detonates a nuclear bomb in the Mojave Desert. After seeing footage, Emperor Patton decides to keep it a secret but continues development. 1955 – Weary over America's probing in Tibet (part of China) and Kuwait (part of Persia), China and Persia form an alliance focused to counter the American Empire. Emperor Patton is somewhat concerned with this although the two weren't really a threat to him. America forms the North Atlantic Trade Organization, a cooperative venture with Europe to patrol the worlds oceans protecting trade from 'pirates' (more for surveillance). 1960 – Emperor John F. Kennedy seizes power from the weak and brief reign of Emperor Adlai Ewing Stevenson II. He was most famous for saying, "Let every nation know, whether it wishes us ill will or not, that we are not friends, we will crush all those that oppose us or get in our way. This nation does not have friends, we only have allies and only as long as they are useful." Kennedy uses the increased animosity to start a space race and he commissions the Apollo program. 1967 – Martin Luther King, Jr. has Kennedy assassinated and he takes the throne. King rehauls much of the American social system and ends what few private charity organizations are left saying, "if they have the money to give it away, they might as well use it to support their country." He taxes them out of existence. 1969 – Apollo 11 lands on the Moon. According the Buzz Aldrin, Neil Armstrong died when his head hit the bulkhead during the landing in the lunar module. Aldrin is the first man to step foot on the moon and his first words are, "I claim this moon in the name of the American Empire". Naturally other countries protest. 1970 – In response to America claiming the moon, Australia claims Antarctica. The moon was a political move but most of the Empires had bases in Antarctica and Australia just told them to get out. With his reorganization, Emperor King had almost a million soldiers in the Philippines and a major navel base at Subic Bay. In a nuclear attack, Sydney is annihilated in a mushroom cloud and resistance goes downhill from there. Resistance holds out another year on Tasmania but is soon snuffed out. Antarctica is divided up on the American Empire's terms after that. Within the next 10 years; Japan, Europe, China, and Russia all develop nuclear weapons but America is still two generations ahead of them, they already have ballistic submarines on patrol. 1980 – Emperor King becomes to first Emperor to actually retire without dying in office or being assassinated. His chooses Jimmy Carter to replace him. Before Carter ascends to office however, reports surface that he shot two people snooping around his peanut farm. Normally this would not be a problem as most Emperors personally killed many, but these turned out to be just kids. Ronald Reagan used this to his advantage and ascended to Emperor. 1982 – Emperor Reagan highly publicizes South African atrocities in their concentration camps for political prisoners. South African dictator Nelson Mandela fires back that America does the same in the middle of the deserts of the American Southwest. Reagan finally invades South Africa, although Europe, still with territory in East Africa, protests because of the strategic importance of the cape. 1985 – After thirty years of uneasiness about the NATO pact, Japan and China formalize an official alliance. This new "Eastern Coalition" realizes it might have the makings of something import and invites Russia and Turkey to join. 1990 – Emperor Reagan dies of what CIA doctors call a heart attack. CIA director William Jefferson Blythe assumes the title of Emperor soon after. It is curious to note the previous CIA director George H.W. Bush died the same way. 1991 – Russia and Turkey join the Eastern Coalition. 1994 – In response to the growing influence of the Eastern Coalition, the American and European Empires form the "Western Alliance". 1995-2053 – The "Undeclared War" quietly rages across the globe. Over the decades, technology explodes across the globe. Space is a constant battlefield and military science repeats the process of measure/counter-measure over and over again. Each side supplies weapons and armaments to rebel groups within the others borders, but all these are harshly crushed. With the backing of the Western Coalition, a group of genetically engineered "Augments" led by a man named Khan Noonien Singh attempt to seize control of the entire Eastern Coalition in 1996. They are quickly defeated, however before they can be executed Khan and his followers flee Earth in a prototype DY-100 sleeper ship. In 2006, Emperor Vicente Fox sparks a major rebellion in Eastern Turkey which spreads to Persia. Russia soon annexes both areas although they are partially administered by the Coalition. In 2025, Empress Elizabeth Cheney manages to bribe several European military figures into launching a coup. After Empress Cheney grabs power, she purges most of the European political establishment and solidifies loyalty. The Russian Empire (the new leader of the Coalition) does much the same in China and Japan although the people are afraid enough to simply let it happen. 2053 – Emperor Adrik Thorsen orders the assault team of the Space Platform to seize a new advanced satellite launched by the Coalition. The Coalition responds by destroying the Space Platform. A few hours later nuclear missiles are launched and the world plunges into nuclear war. The Alliance had a good anti-missile system but several nukes still got though destroying several major cities and military bases. The Coalition didn't have as good a system and the Alliance used advanced stealth technology on their missiles. The exchange ended soon after with the Eastern Coalition completely destroyed, having over a billion dead. The Alliance 'won' the war, but virtually collapsed all the same. The government of the American Empire still existed but it was severely weakened and over the next several years, several areas formed their own associations while still claiming allegiance to the Emperor. April 5th, 2063 – Physicist Zefram Cochrane launched a converted nuclear missile and made humanity's first warp journey. He had to first take control of most of Eastern Montana to secure materials/money and ruled from Bozeman. Later that evening an alien spacecraft landed outside of the town and an alien came out and used a strange gesture in greeting, he also said, "live long and prosper". As a scientist Cochrane was curious and tried to imitate it but couldn't. He then realized he was standing in front of an alien spacecraft that made his look primitive so he pulled out his shotgun and fired at the alien. His bodyguard knew what he was thinking and yelled, "Board their ship, take everything you can!" The ship's records showed that they were on a deep space patrol and not expected to return for a year. They altered course to investigate warp emanations from our solar system and determine the threat value of our race. Cochrane's team begin immediate development of a new warp vessel incorporating modifications based on the Vulcan design. In the following months, Dr. Cochrane is able to use his new discovery to take over the American Empire. He then renames it the Terran Empire and declares reign over the rest of the world, which was to devastated to offer any resistance. In fact, many in Asia welcome this new global empire, in hope that it will repair their civilization. 2064 – Recognizing that the best way to motivate people to pull together was to turn their focus outward, Emperor Cochrane decrees the Terran Space Initiative. Exploitation of the solar system begins to help rebuild terran civilization. 2074 – The first ten vessels of the Conqueror Class, a warp drive starship design, completes production. 2075 – A fleet of twelve Conqueror Class vessels launches for Denobula Triaxa. The Denobulan government resists their overtures for an alliance, and the fleet begins a siege that lasts only three weeks before the Denobulan government concedes defeat. 2076 – A Vulcan cruiser enters Earth's orbit, demanding to know what the Terran Empire did to their survey ship. Several Conqueror Class vessels take up position around the warship. Tensions mount and the Vulcan cruiser is fired upon when it tries to escape. Disabled, the ship is boarded, crew captured. Flight data decrypted shows the coordinates for the Vulcan homeworld. 2078 – A fleet of twelve Stellar Class warships are sent to Vulcan. The Stellar Class features launch tubes that fire thermo-nuclear hydrofusion torpedoes. 2079 – The Terran Fleet arrives at Vulcan, much to the Vulcans' surprise. Vulcan warships gather to expel the threat, but bureaucratic opportunists on the Vulcan High Command start to see the power that can be formed with an alliance. The Vulcans soon begin sharing various technologies with the Terran Empire. While on an exploratory mission, the ISS Bonaparte discovers Axanar and it's intelligent, but non-space faring, humanoid race. The Axanar are quickly subjugated and become part of the Terran Empire. 2080 – A fleet of Terran Defense Force vessels encounter a Tellarite vessel while on patrol in the Vega system. After a brief and incisive attack, the Tellarite vessel is disabled. The Tellarite commander is interrogated and quickly divulges the coordinates of the Tellarite homeworld. The combined fleet of Terran Empire and Vulcan warships enters the Tellar home system. After a two-week siege, the Tellarites surrender and all of the Tellarite controlled space is annexed by the Terran Empire. 2081 – An Andorian warship fires on a Terran scout ship. The Terran Empire declares war and masses a fleet. Each battle comes to a draw, with neither side a clear victor. After five months, the Vulcans mediate negotiations between the two foes and logic wins out showing each the advantage of becoming allies. 2082 – A series of meetings take place on Earth; attended by the diplomats from Earth, Vulcan, and Andor. Talks of a formal unified alliance fails to gain popularity due to disagreements as to how the new alliance would be governed, and by whom. 2084 – Emperor Cochrane is poisoned. Fleet Admiral Emory Erickson, Commander-in-Chief of the Terran Defense Force declares himself Emperor. 2085 – During a war games exercise involving Terran, Vulcan, and Andorian warships, an Andorian warship is crippled when two Terran warships collide with it. The incident calls for an immediate and in-depth review. It is found that there needs to be a more centralized command and training structure between the three governments. 2087 – The Terran Emperor, the leader of the Vulcan High Command, and the Andorian Chancellor gather with the high ranking members of their governments and military to sign the accords forming an official alliance. Each government's ruler will equally rule on a council of nine regents, three from each government. Every six years, the mantel of Prime Regent will be held by one of the three rulers. In addition, a unified military command is created. The new Starfleet will consist of officers and warships from all three governments. Each will maintain defense fleets within their home territories, but Starfleet warships and their commanders will have overriding authority. To show solidarity, the Vulcans and Andorians agree to have Starfleet based on Earth, which in a matter of months became the military powerhouse of the new Alliance; essentially a planet-wide military base. To ensure a high standard of training and competence, a Starfleet Academy is organized and built on Earth, in San Francisco, to train all Starfleet officers. Through a great amount of debate and political maneuvering, the Terrans' own Emperor Emory Erickson accepts the mantel as the first Prime Regent of the Alliance. 2091 – During a tour of the Terran Empire, the ISS Alliance is attacked by vessels of unknown configuration. The leader of the Vulcan High Command and the Andorian Chancellor are killed in the attack. Emperor Erickson declares martial law until the attackers can be brought to justice. Protests are raised by the Vulcan and Andorian governments, but are quickly quieted when squadrons of Zeus Class dreadnaughts take up orbit around Vulcan, Andor, and other key colonies and installations. The Zeus Class is the newest warship design out of a secret Jovian construction dock. Some 60 had been built from 2083 and 2091. There are a number of minor rebellions, which are quashed by either the Terran warships or the MACO (Military Assault Command Operations) shock troops carried aboard. One notable rebellion was on Luna, which led to a Terran warship, bombarding a colony there. 2092 – Emperor Erickson reveals that Starfleet Intelligence has discovered that the Council of Regents had conspired to assassinate the Prime Regent. With this, he disbands the Council of Regents and declares Vulcan and Andor subject worlds of the "mighty Terran Empire." There are many rumblings by the Andorians and Vulcans of their loss of power, however over the past five years the military might of the Alliance had become centered on Earth. Even the Andorian Imperial Guard was based on Earth, along with numerous Vulcan warships. This enabled the Terrans to seize control of both Vulcan and Andorian warships and equipment, thereby outgunning both the Vulcan and Andorian governments. The Vulcans and Andorians therefore had little choice but to accept Terran rule or face annihilation. 2093 – Extensive deposits of dilithium are found on Rigel XII, held by the Orion Trade Alliance. The Orions are quickly annexed into the Terran Empire. 2094–2130 – The Terran Empire soon began a policy of promoting the inherent superiority of Terrans. Although officially Vulcans and Andorians are allies to humanity, many Terrans openly regard them and other aliens as nothing more than slaves. During this time, revisionist historians propagate the idea that the first Vulcans to step foot on Terran soil were part of an invasion force and that Zefram Cochrane turned the tables on them. Despite this, many Vulcans, Andorians, Denobulans, Orions, and other non-Terrans attend Starfleet Academy and serve on Starfleet warships. 2130 – Upon Emperor Erickson's death, he is succeeded by his son Emory Erickson Jr. Around this time many Vulcans began an underground movement of idealists which promoted the idea that their species and others were equal to Terrans. A prominent member of this movement was Soval. 2150 – By this time, the Terran Empire has conquered dozens of species and even launched attacks against several Klingon ships, however the leadership of the Empire under Emperor Erickson II has become extremely corrupt, caring very little for the good of the Empire instead only for their own ambitions. Seeing this corruption as a weakness and vulnerability, Vulcan dissidents incite a rebellion against the Terran Empire. Soon members of other conquered species joined the rebels, such as Andorians and Tellarites. 2151 – With the rebellion turning into a full-blown war, the Terran flagship ISS Enterprise leaves spacedock. Although the ship could have been Jonathan Archer's, Starfleet admirals conspire behind his back, ultimately giving command to Captain Maximilian Forrest, with Archer as his first officer. The Enterprise would eventually see more battle experience than any other crew in Starfleet. 2154 – The Tholians detonate a Tri-cobalt device inside the gravity well of a dead star. The explosion creates an interphasic rift, providing a doorway into a parallel universe, but the rift is unstable. It is too dangerous for the Tholians to send one of their own ships through, so they transmit a distress call into the opening, hoping to lure a ship from the other side. Their plan appears to work brilliantly, as the starship USS Defiant from the other universe is drawn into the rift. The Tholians quantum-date a piece of the hull from the Defiant, discovering that the ship is not only from another universe, but also from another time - about a hundred years into the future. 2155 – Commander Archer buys off one of the humanoids working as an outside laborer for the Tholians. This contact provides Archer with information on the Tholians' activities and transmits images of the docked USS Defiant before his signal is jammed. There is a battle at Tau Ceti, part of the ongoing war. Things go very badly for the Terran Empire, with Starfleet losing twelve ships, but imperial propaganda conveys the message that the battle went well and that the war may be over soon. Enterprise leaves Gorlan Station and sets a course to rendezvous with their assault fleet. Soon after, Commander Archer mutinies against Captain Forrest. His goal is to take the ship to Tholian space to capture the Defiant. A captured Tholian reveals the location of the secret facility when Archer and Phlox apply torture. Not before long Commander T'Pol helps Forrest to regain command. But Archer has locked the helm on autopilot with an encryption code and Starfleet Command approves of Archer's mission. The crew find the Defiant ready to launch in a dry-dock. Archer and a small team beam over and seize command of the Federation vessel. Alarmed by a distress call of the prisoner, Enterprise is soon surrounded by Tholian vessels and destroyed. Forrest dies on the ship, while the Defiant manages to recover a number of escape pods. A Gorn who was still aboard the Defiant sabotages the ship but Archer hunts down the reptilian. With a vessel more powerful than any other at his avail he intervenes in a battle against Vulcan, Andorian and Tellarite rebel ships. After a disagreement Archer kills Admiral Black. In the meantime T'Pol, Soval of the ISS Avenger and Phlox forged an alliance against Archer, which was unsuccessful and resulted in the destruction of the Avenger. After this brief power struggle, the Defiant then headed for Earth where Archer was going to declare himself the new Emperor. But communications officer and Captain's Woman Hoshi Sato killed Archer by poisoning his champagne and, using the firepower of the captured ship, ordered the surrender of Starfleet and declared herself Empress of the Terran Empire to Admiral Gardner at Starfleet Command. Emperor Erickson II and the officials of his administration were executed soon after. 2156 – The last members of the rebellion are destroyed by the ISS Defiant under the command of Captain Travis Mayweather. With the threat to the Terran Empire over, Empress Sato ordered a new fleet of ships to be built using the Defiant's design. Starfleet Intelligence discovers the existence of a race similar to the Vulcans, called the Romulans. The Romulans are a group of Vulcans that escaped from Vulcan refusing Surak's teachings. It was believed that the group had perished, but apparently had flourished and exist peacefully with another yet unknown race - the Remans. Contact is soon made with the Romulans. Seeing their existence as a threat to the memory of Surak and therefore the whole of Vulcan culture, the Vulcans push for a large-scale military action. Empress Sato grants the Vulcan petition to attack the Romulans. Starfleet warships are supported by a large number of Vulcan vessels in the campaign against the Romulans. 2159 – The ISS Defiant leads an assault fleet, supported by Vulcan Bird-of-Prey vessels and surprises a Romulan base repairing and refitting some fifty Romulan vessels. Because there were only skeleton crews aboard, most all of the ships are destroyed before firing a shot in defense. Eight Vulcan vessels are destroyed while delivering a deadly barrage of fire to the starbase causing it to explode. This delivers a crushing blow to the Romulan Star Alliance and Vulcans begin to gain more respect from Terrans because of their actions in the war. 2160 – Admiral Erika Hernandez takes a second assault fleet into Romulan space, with it's target the Romulan homeworld. The fleet lays waste to Romulan defenses during the Battle of Cheron as they forge their way through. In the weeks to follow, the Terran Empire captures increasing amounts of Romulan held territory and colonies. 2161 – The assault fleet commanded by Admiral Hernandez enters the Romulus system and destroys the remainder of their defense fleet. Pleas of surrender from Praetor Valdore are ignored. The fleet barrages Romulus and within hours, Romulus is a wasteland with over 4 billion dead. Nearby Remus evacuates, civilian transports heading for deep space with Romulan defense ships lagging behind to slow down the Terran and Vulcan warships. Remus is captured shortly after. 2166 – The new fleet of Defiant-class vessels becomes operational. 2167–2186 – Terrans begin to change their views of Vulcans, with most no longer regarding them as slaves. Instead Vulcans become known for their ruthlessness, which Terrans admire. This is all in response to how the Vulcans fought in the war against the Romulans. 2186 – A massive construction program is initiated to produce several new classes of destroyers, frigates, cruisers, and dreadnaughts. This is to prepare for a massive military action against the Klingon Confederacy. 2194 – Starfleet Intelligence reports that a Klingon task force, sent to test the strength of the Terran Empire, is underway to the Axanar system. The ISS Valiant is dispatched to investigate. The ISS Intrepid discovers the buoy-recorder of the Valiant. It is learned that a Klingon task force destroyed it after it's immediate arrival at Axanar. The Intrepid, commanded by Vice-Admiral Mayweather, disables a Klingon cruiser eight parsecs from the Axanar system. He is joined by a wing of cruisers, and enters Axanar space. He demands the surrender of the Klingon task force. One of the cruisers picks up a second Klingon task force on it's way to Axanar. Vice-Admiral Mayweather immediately executes a tactical plan that results in the destruction of the Klingon task force at Axanar and disables the incoming task force. Empress Sato declares war against the Klingon Confederacy. 2195 – Due to his success at Axanar, Vice-Admiral Mayweather is promoted to full Admiral and given command of the 6th and 8th Fleets. Over the next two years, he coordinates many victories against the Klingons, expanding Terran holdings. 2197 – Admiral Mayweather is promoted to Fleet Admiral and given command of Starfleet. 2199 – Due to dwindling resources and losses of territory, the Klingons become increasingly desperate in their tactics, causing further defeats. Soon the Terran Empire warships have located Qo'noS, the Klingon homeworld. 2201 – The Klingon Confederacy surrender to the Terran Empire. Klingon space is annexed by the Terrans. Several Klingon Houses, accepting the inevitable, declare their loyalty to the Empress. What remains of the Klingon Naval Forces is commissioned to be the Klingon Defense Forces. Their command officer's are replaced with Starfleet officers, and many Klingon officers are placed on Starfleet vessels for "re-education". 2209 – Empress Sato contracts a rare form of Rigelian fever and dies within days of contraction. Fleet Admiral Travis Mayweather, hero of the Klingon War, ascends to the throne and becomes Emperor. 2217 – The ISS Challenger is forced to destroy Vendikar on a first contact mission, when the planet attempts to fire on the ship. Vendikar and its neighbor Eminiar VII have been at war for over 400 years. With Vendikar eliminated, Eminiar VII readily joins the Terran Empire. This is the first time such a drastic action is executed by a Captain without orders from the Emperor. 2218 – In a highly public trial, Captain John Frederick Paxton III, commanding officer of the Challenger, is defended by Starfleet against the Imperial Council for his actions at Vendikar. Many individuals, including Ambassador Strategist Sarek, argue that it was correct to destroy Vendikar, that in the words of Emperor Roosevelt "the balance of terror must be maintained" when one encounters Starfleet and the Terran Empire. Captain Paxton is returned to the command of the Challenger with a promotion to Commodore. 2229 – As a gesture of goodwill by Emperor Mayweather, as well as maintaining relations between the Terrans and Vulcans, he awards the hand of Amanda Grayson, daughter of Duke Grayson, to Ambassador Strategist Sarek of Vulcan. 2230 – The Vulcan Science Directorate engineers a son between Sarek and Amanda, designed to be the first true child of the Empire. He is named Spock. 2244 – The Conqueror II Class cruiser becomes operational. It is designed to conquer and expand into uncharted territories. One of the firsts, the ISS Enterprise, becomes the flagship of the Empire. 2246 – Governor Kodos of Tarsus IV is assassinated by a rebel youth gang for his ineptness to handle a food shortage caused by a botanical plague. James T. Kirk, leader of the gang, orders the execution of half the colony to save the other half. The Terran Empire awards Kirk for his expedient actions. 2248 – Emperor Mayweather dies after ingesting an unknown toxin. Further investigation by Starfleet Intelligence links the toxin to an Orion source. One thousand Orion prisoners are executed. With the support of Starfleet Command, Fleet Admiral John Paxton declares himself Emperor. 2250 – The ISS Enterprise returns from its shakedown cruise. Fleet captain Christopher Pike is given command after Captain Robert April dies in an unfortunate transporter accident. 2252 – Ensign James Kirk graduates from Starfleet Academy and posted aboard the ISS Yorktown. 2260 – Lieutenant James Kirk discovers the Tantalus Field while leading an expedition on a dead planet. 2264 – Lieutenant commander James Kirk, Intelligence Officer aboard the ISS Enterprise, uses his position to advantage and assassinates Commodore Christopher Pike when he discovers the truth about the Talos IV incident. Kirk is promoted to Captain and takes command of the Enterprise. 2266 – In the quest to expand the Terran Empire into Gorn territory, Task Force Delta is mobilized with Captain Kirk of the ISS Enterprise commanding the fleet. The fleet lays waste to the Gorn colony on Cestus III. Soon after, the Empire subjugates the Gorn Hegemony. 2267 – The ISS Enterprise, while trying to "persuade" the Halkans to supply the Terran Empire with dilithium, is involved in what later is coded as the "Mirror, Mirror" incident. All officers are instructed by Intelligence Chief Hikaru Sulu not to speak of the incident. 2268 – The Guardian of Forever is discovered by the ISS Enterprise after investigating a temporal anomaly. Dr. Leonard McCoy, suspected of being anti-Empire, enters the Guardian and goes back to 1931. He saves the life of an activist named Edith Keeler, who promoted an attack on the European Empire by the American Empire. This changed history by cutting the 1925-1945 "time of peace" short. Captain Kirk and First Officer Spock go after McCoy and allowed the death - restoring the timeline. McCoy is executed for treason. The ISS Enterprise discovers the SS Botany Bay, which holds the frozen Khan Noonien Singh and his followers that escaped Earth in 1996. Kirk is impressed with Khan's strategic and tactical knowledge and keen mind, and uses his influence to secure a place for Khan in Starfleet. 2274 – Emperor Paxton passes away from natural causes at a very young age and quite unexpectedly. Fleet Admiral Androvar Drake ascends to the throne of Emperor. 2277 – Captain Spock is given command of the ISS Enterprise by Admiral James Kirk while it is being refitted. Starfleet promotes Admiral Kirk to Commander, Alpha Quadrant Command. 2285 – Admiral Kirk is aboard the refitted Enterprise during a shakedown cruise when Captain Khan of the ISS Reliant steals the Genesis Torpedo from the Regula Outpost. His plan is to assassinate Emperor Drake and get payback from earth for his exile in 1996. His boasting to Terran scientist Carol Marcus of his plans proves to be his downfall. Admiral Kirk is able to force the Reliant into the Mutara Nebula and disables the ship. In an attempt to strike out in vengeance, Captain Khan detonates the Genesis Torpedo, but not in time to destroy the Enterprise. 2289 – The ISS Intrepid, commanded by Captain Saavik, is destroyed along the edge of Klingon territory, defending Andorian Defense vessels from a rebel Klingon faction. Andor offers to replace the ship and the Empire agrees immediately. The Terran Empire uses the opportunity to fund the development of the Excelsior Class battlecruiser. 2290 – In the aftermath of the strange and yet unsolved disappearance of Emperor Androvar Drake, Fleet Admiral James Kirk ascends to the throne and renames himself Emperor Tiberius. Thus begins the bloodiest reign in the history of the Terran Empire. Rebellions begin to emerge throughout the Empire. 2293 – While on tour of the new Excelsior Class Enterprise-B, under the command of Captain John Harriman, Emperor Tiberius mysteriously disappears after the ship encounters what is later termed "The Nexus Band". Fleet Admiral Spock claims the imperial throne, but rather than be called Emperor, takes the title of Intendant. 2301 – Intendant Spock gives more autonomy to all Defense Fleets and pulls out most of the Starfleet vessels patrolling their territories. He also allows their crews to be wholly Vulcan, Klingon, and Andorian. 2305 – A rebel faction of the Klingon Imperial Houses, who bore Emperor Tiberius' excesses the most, begin to secretly build up their own fleets. 2327 – The planet Bajor is discovered and annexed for its placement on the frontier and vast mineral deposits. 2330 – First contact with the Cardassians. The ISS Excalibur detects and intercepts a Cardassian scout. The ship is able to get out a distress call. Cardassia immediately takes offense and declares war against the Terran Empire. 2334 – The ISS Stargazer begins its mission of conquest with captain Jack Crusher, commanding. Starfleet sends the 12th and 23rd Fleets to Bajor responding to reports of a Cardassian fleet massing near there. In what becomes known as the Bajoran Blockade, the Empire loses 27 warships and over 100,000 lives in six weeks. The Battle of Bajor begins. Within two weeks, the Terran Empire abandons the Bajoran system. The Cardassians build Terok Nor. Over 18,000 POW's are left behind. 2338 – Intendant Spock and Terran scientist Noonien Soong successfully build an android with the capability of storing the entirety of Intelligence and Security data. This android is codenamed "DATA". It serves as an Internal Security Officer on board the ISS Tripoli during field tests. 2344 – Investigating possible Klingon rebel elements working with the long thought gone Romulans, the ISS Enterprise-C is lost near Narendra III. 2350 – Klingon rebels, aided by Cardassia, begin to interrupt Terran operations. Intendant Spock reluctantly sends in MACO shock troops to try and quell the rebellions. 2355 – The ISS Stargazer engages an armed trading vessel when it refuses to be boarded for inspection. The Stargazer is damaged and Captain Crusher is killed when the vessel self-destructs with him on board. Commander Jean-Luc Picard assumes command and reports the incident to Starfleet. 2357 – The Battle of Orias III brings an end to the war with Cardassia. Unable to push them back, the Terran Empire and Cardassia form the Cardassian Neutral Zone. 2362 – Recognizing a need for a stronger and more devastating design for Starfleet's flagship, recently relocated and promoted Admiral Montgomery Scott helps to modify the Galaxy Conqueror Class, a design that had been in development but put on hold during the Cardassian War. Admiral Scott was found on a moon where his courier vessel had crash-landed. He and another crewmember had used the transporter buffer to save themselves until a rescue party could find them. 2364 – The ISS Enterprise-D is launched, first of the new Galaxy Conqueror Class. Commodore Jean-Luc Picard is given command. 2365 – The rebel Houses within the Klingon Protectorates and the Cardassian Empire enter into a covert alliance led by the House of Duras. Rebel Klingon warships supported by Cardassian vessels begin to attack Terran warships in a bid for their freedom. 2366 – A vast task force of Klingon and Cardassian warships make their way towards Earth. Intendant Spock is unable to muster a defense. On the Enterprise-D, it is learned that Commodore Picard sold out to the new Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. He was instrumental in locating the Nexus, where Emperor Tiberius had disappeared to. It was Tiberius that helped forge the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Commander William Riker and most of the crew mutiny and Commodore Picard escapes in his Captain's yacht. The Enterprise speeds to Wolf 359 where Intendant Spock has ordered all Terran warships to converge to make one last stand. There the Klingon-Cardassian fleet swept right through them - destroying 39 vessels and losing over 10,000 lives. The Enterprise-D makes one last stand at Earth, but is destroyed. A few of her command crew escape when they transport onto fleeing ships. The Alliance razes Earth, nothing left to defend it. 2367 – World after world joins the Alliance and Terrans and Vulcans become slaves under the bloody fist of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Escaped refugees hide in the Badlands and begin work to overthrow the Alliance. Intendant Spock sends Commander Riker on a special mission. While conducting it, Riker disappears and is never heard from again. 2370 – A stable wormhole is discovered near Terok Nor during a crossover incident. 2372 – Terran rebels steal plans for the USS Defiant using a crossover device. Rebels in the Badlands construct the ship and with the help of the Benjamin Sisko of the benevolent Federation becomes operational and soon captures Terok Nor. 2375 – Under the leadership of Miles "Smiley" O'Brien the Terran Rebellion captures Regent Worf of the Imperial Klingon House of Mogh. With this achievement, the rebels' march towards victory showed no apparent signs of slowing.